From space came a traveler
by Walabug
Summary: Two guardians are shot by a skiff in venus' orbit causing them two warp. One warped to the strange new world of remmnent and crashed there while the other's location remains unknown. Note: this takes place post season 3 of RWBY (major rewrite coming soon)
1. Intro

This is an idea I had for a while. I hope you enjoy!

Anyway this is a preview since I'm to lazy to write the full chapter.

Merry christmas, happy Hanukkah, happy Kwanzaa, happy Ramadan, and happy anything else I forgot to mention.

 **In the vanguard hall**

"It's been three months Cayde, you have to face it. There probably dead." Said Ikora rey, the hunter vanguard

"I know, but there is still a chance that there alive." Snapped The hunter vanguard.

"They were very good guardians, with many successful missions under their belt, but even the very best guardian can succumb to the darkness." Mumbled zavala "were going to have to close their file and send it to there friends."

"I know." Sighed cayde. "Just let me do it ok?"

The other two vanguard just nodded.

He sighed as his ghost pulled up the record.

Record of fireteam copper

Leader: titan Ugrel Canonj, status: active duty

Hunter Jester-23, status: active duty.

Warlock Andromeda Stellaris, status: deceased, cause, killed by crota during raid. Ghost drained of all light.

Fireteam status: active duty

Cayde sighed as he read the file, then changed the report. Now all the members were deceased and their names written on the memorial outside.


	2. It begins

Yay new story! From coma came a wanderer is going to be put on temporary hiatus

Happy holidays

Also jester-23 will be getting his own story because I want him to.

This begins on the destiny mission The Arkive.

Three months before the intro

In orbit above the planet Venus.

"Yes we finally did it," yelled one of the guardians. "It only took us three months."

"Can you please not yell into the comms jester." Said the other.

"You know how to take the fun out of anything don't you Urgrel?" Asked jester

"I try." Said Urgrel "By the way did you kill that baron that we fought?"

"No, I told you to do it." Accused jester. Anyway why does it matter?"

"Because the whole reason for you two being alive is to kill the traveler's enemies." Explained Urgrel's ghost Winx

Suddenly one of the engines on jester's ship was hit. His ghost, who was named wraith, screamed "were hit, the baron that you forgot to kill followed us, the only way to escape is to try and warp back to the tower."

But as his warp drive was charging more shots hit the exo's ship, damaging the it. The shot threw the ship into a spiral before the warp engaged, flinging the guardian into the galaxy.

"Jester!" Screamed Urgrel. He then turned to winx, before saying "we have to follow him!"

His ghost started plotting the course before their ship was hit. Somehow the skiff damaged the warp core enough to make it short circuit and activate. This sent Urgrel, his ship and his ghost flying into the stars.

On the fallen skiff

Both lights are gone. But we were able to track one of them through the warp. Should we follow and finish them off my baron?" Said the vandal piloting the ship

"Yes, we must have trophies to bring back to the house. Engage the warp drive." Said the baron

On Urgrel's ship

"Is there any way to stop this course?" Screamed the guardian as he wrestled with the controlls

"No, but there is some good news." Replied the ghost

"And that is?" Asked Urgrel

"Were not going to fly through space for eternity, because we're going to crash into that planet." Answered winx

"Well that's somewhat good news." Said the guardian

"Standing by for resurrection." Said the ghost

"Really? Come on." Snapped Urgrel "if I can survive a hit from oryx, who was called a god, I think I can survive falling from orbit."

"Those are two totally different things!" Was the last thing the ghost said before they crashed.

The Xiao Long house

It was night, and even though she was inside, Yang Xiao Long could still see the stars from her bedroom window. She was feeling depressed, which was normal for her after her arm was sliced off. As she was looking out her window she saw a shooting star. Even though yang knew it was superstition nonsense she whispered a wish,

"I hope that I will find a way to be a huntress."

The star started to become slightly bigger, and got brighter. It was then she realized it was not a star. Disappointed yang turned her head to go to sleep before the enormity of what she saw kicked in. Quickly hopping out of bed she raced downstairs to the kitchen where her father and uncle were conversing.

"Dad! Uncle Qrow!" She yelled as the two men turned to look at her

"Good to see you back up kid." Said Qrow.

"Not now. When I was looking through my window I saw a ship that was crashing into the Forest!" Said yang. Her words were followed by a massive explosion. The three of them ran to a window to see a massive fireball erupt from the forest.

"We need to go check for survivors!" Said yang

Qrow just shook his head sadly and said "they're all dead. Even with an aura there's no way anyone could survive that." Yang just grunted and ran out the door in the general direction of the explosion. It took her half an hour to walk to it since she couldn't fly with ember celica, or drive there her motorcycle, both due to the arm she was lacking. When she got there she saw four things, a crashed ship like she was expecting, a gigantic dead thing which she couldn't identify and on top of it was a person in deep purple armour with a sword through its stomach (I think the shaders called walkabout but I'm not sure.), hovering right next to their helmet was a floating spiky ball. It glided over to me and asked in a slightly metallic voice

"Would you mind helping me? My friend will die if you don't."

Thirty minutes earlier

The ship had crashed, of that he was certain. What he didn't know was what planet he was on. Hit delusional rambling was ended when winx said

"Eyes up Urgrel, by the looks of it were were followed by the same ship that shot our and jester's ships down. Urgrel hauled a piece of wreckage of him to see the skiff flying towards him. He got up and pulled out his Monte Carlo.

"Do we have enough bullets?" He asked his ghost

"Yes." Replied the A.I. "But you might want to conserve ammo as much as possible due to being in an unknown area."

The skiff's cannons opened fire causing the guardian to dive into cover. Winx melted back into the armor to help him. Peeking his head out behind his makeshift cover Urgrel could see eight dregs, three vandals, and a baron jump off the ship. The guardian tossed a grenade, seeing it stick to one of the dregs and explode. Throwing the group into disarray. Seeing this the titan opened fire with his auto rifle killing two dregs and a vandal. He jumped over the barricade impaling one of the vandals on the bayonet of the gun before switching to his shotgun, immobius. He rounded on the final vandel, blowing its head off. While this was going on one of the dreg had snuck up in the lone guardian, stabbing him in the shoulder blade. The guardian grunted in pain before his gauntlets discharged a burst of energy(he wears the acd/0 feedback fence.), electrocuting the offending dreg. While the battle took place the baron stood on the sideline judging whether this light was worthy enough to face him. He got his answer when he felt something impact off his chestplate. Looking down it saw the severed head of a dreg. Roaring in anger the baron took out his swords and charged, nearly decapitating the guardian. As urgrel rolled out of the way he took out the unending deluge three and opened fire. Pelting the baron making his shields flare. Seeing as this did nothing he once again pulled out his shotgun before firing at the monster's legs. Despite the protective barrier, the force of the shot knocked the fallen baron off balance. As it stumbled it felt it's shields shatter, from one devastating Void-enhanced punch to the face. Ignoring the void now sucking at his soul the baron grunted and drove one of his blades into the guardian's gut. The sword went straight through him and out the other side. Urgrel grunted in pain before creating a mini bubble around the baron's head. The baron started to beat it trying to make it let go of his head. Urgrel staggered over to the fallen before sticking the barrel of his shotgun just inside the bubble. As he pulled the trigger, twelve pellets came out, ric o sheing around the bubble, turning the fallen leader's head into a bloody mush. He finally let go of the mini ward of dawn. He collapsed onto the body of the fallen and passed out. Not even bothering to remove the thing impaling him in the gut. His ghost flew out of his armor scanning him to see if it was possible to save him. He had just completed his scan when a girl in an orange tank top with waist long yellow hair walked into the clearing. The most notable feature about the girl, noticed the ghost, was her arm, or lack thereof. The tiny A.I. floated toward her and said in a calm voice

"Would you mind helping me? My friend will die if you don't."

She had a shocked look on her face as she silently nodded.

"If you could put him on the sparrow that would be great." Said winx as he summoned the hoverbike.

"Shure." Was the girl's reply as she lifted the wounded guardian with almost inhuman strength." oh, and by the way my name's yang. Do you need me to call a hospital or something?" Asked yang

"No." The ghost replied "just somewhere to spend the night."

"You could stay at my place." Said yang "I'm sure nobody will mind."

"Ok then, hop on." Said the ghost.

"I can't drive that!" Exclaimed yang.

"Oh don't worry yang you won't." Said the ghost before fusing with the sparrow. The ten minute ride was uneventful except for one time when yang almost dropped Urgrel.

The xiao long house

Taiyang and Qrow were almost about to go out looking for yang when they heard a whine of a vehicle. The two men raced outside to find yang sitting on a hovering version of a motorcycle holding what they assumed to be a man while arguing with a flying spikey thing. They were both stunned. Qrow going so far as to saying

"Holy shit she actually found someone!"

"Seeing them she said

"There were survivors and they would have died if I haven't come and found them. Now help me get them into the house, offered to let them stay for the night." Giving them a glare that could have killed. At this the two men started to help yang as she dragged the heavily armored titan inside.

"Jeez, what does this guy eat?" Joked Qrow not expecting an answer

"Nothing. He has not eaten for 10 years." Stated the A.I.

The three dragging him all stopped and stared at the ghost

"You've gotta be kidding me right?" Asked yang

"Nope now get him inside before he bleeds to death." Said winx

When they got inside the guardian was put in the garage to avoid bleeding on the carpet or sheets.

"Now all of you get out. I need to perform surgery on him and you all won't help." Commanded the ghost

The others rushed out of the room.

As they closed the door the ghost started to dematerialize his armour. Exposing the titan's purple skin and horrible injuries. Sighing the ghost went to work knowing that he had brought the awoken back from much worse wounds.

Yang's thoughts were consumed by the man she had rescued. Namely just who and what were the armoured man named Urgrel and the floaty thing named winx

A/n

This was actually the inspiration to write a fanfiction in the first place. But, from coma came a wanderer was at the top of my list of story ideas

First fight scene. Please please please review and tell me how it was.


	3. Explinations

**Hi**

 **Don't own RWBY or destiny.**

 **I have nothing else to say**

 **First review! Yay**

 **The Ashen titan: I know that he didn't arrive at that time, I literally just picked a random mission. I will try to take the rest of it to heart.**

 **The Xiao Long house**

 **Seven in the mourning**

Urgrel slowly opened his eyes to see winx floating right above him on standby mode.

He gently tapped the A.I. causing the ghost to bang into the ceiling in surprise.

"It's good to see you awake." Said the ghost

"Where are we?" Asked the guardian

"We in miss Yang Xiao Long's house at the moment."

"And who the hell is that?" Asked Urgrel

"The person who saved you from bleeding to death in a forest." Said the A.I.

"And she invited a total stranger into her house?"

"Yes, though she had to threaten her family into doing it."

"Well if we're their guests then I wonder if they'll give me a cup of coffee?" Asked Urgrel as he got up.

He scanned the room for his armor and to his disappointment not finding it

"What happened to my armor?" Asked the guardian to his companion.

"Scrapped it. You needed a new one anyway." Said the ghost "I will start working on a new set, same model and color right?"

"Yes." Said Urgrel with a sigh. "Do I even have civilian clothes?"

"Yes. there in the corner. Said the ghost

After he changed out of his jumpsuit and into regular clothes, the guardian walked out of the garage and went into the kitchen. As he entered, he found that none of the host family was in the room. finding a coffee maker he pressed the button only to feel someone try to put him in a headlock. Summoning his ward of dawn **(its solid to anything but Urgrel and his guns)** he pushed the attacker into a wall. He kept his eyes on the coffee maker. The whole time yang was beating on it furiously yelling about practical the coffee machine finished, he picked up the cup and turned around. Yang was shocked by the man in front of her, or at least what she thought was a man. He had magenta skin with swirling patterns of what looked like mist. He had one scar going across an eye, that eye was milky white. She stumbled backward

"w-what are you?" She asked.

He sighed and said "I'm a magic space alien." He said sarcastically before heading back to the garage with his cup of coffee.

"Not really." Yang shouted after him

As he entered the garage his ghost said

"We have a problem."

"What is it?" Asked the guardian

"The sword that stabbed you." Replied the ghost.

"And what about it?."

"From the parts that I took out of you, It looks like it was tinted with the darkness. I have to constantly siphon light into it to keep you alive. And as you know this far from the traveler my light barely regenerates at all. Currently they balance each other out with enough left over for your subclass abilitys. So know that this is your last life." Said winx bluntly

"Sooo don't die is the advice you're giving me?" Said the guardian sarcastically

"Yes." Said the ghost. "Now get out while I finish your armour. Also you might want to go see what you can find in the wreckage." Commanded the A.I.

"Are you looking for anything specific?" Asked Urgrel

"No." Came the short reply "but it will be helpful to have as much of our tech as possible. your sparrows next to the yellow motorcycle."

urgel walked out he from door and walked around the house until he found the garage door. Once he looked inside he noticed yang trying and failing to Hotwire his sparrow.

"Is there a reason you're trying to steal my sparrow?" Asked Urgrel

She jumped and turned around with a guilty look on her face

"I wasn't trying to steal it!" Yang defended herself "I was just borrowing it. Some of my friends didn't believe me when I said I saw a hoverbike."

"Why didn't you ask me?" Asked Urgrel

"Because I knew you would say no."

"How do you know that?" Said a now pissed off Urgrel

"Wait so you'll let me?" Yelled yang

"No."

"Then i'll steal it." Said yang with a determined look on her face

"You can't steal it." Said the awoken

"And just why is that?"

"Because its locked to my genetics." Explained the guardian "only me or my ghost can drive it."

"Thank you for telling me that." Said yang mischievously

She then grabbed the guardian's hand and made him touch the sparrow. The sparrow's engine rumbled to life and she jumped on it, pulled the handle bar and shot forward, causing urgrel's hand to loose contact with the vehicle. The hoverbike's engine immediately stopped, throwing yang up over the handlebars, stunning her since she didn't have her aura ready, and causing the guardian to burst out laughing

"Did you really think that would work?" Asked Urgrel through his laughter

All he got was a pained "fuck you" from yang

Still laughing he hopped on his bike and drove into the forest leaving a winded yang in his wake

Ship wreckage

He had been scavenging his ship for over an hour and could not see anything useful. All of it had either been obliterated on impact, burned, or exploded by the skiff. He sighed and was about to get back on his sparrow when a gigantic bear-like thing jumped into the clearing in front of him.

"Holy shit!" He said surprised "what are you?"

The creature just growled and charged the guardian. Urgrel dived to the side and started to run back to his sparrow where he had stored his weapons. He barely got there when another creature burst out of the bushes, except it was different. It looked like a werewolf from movies from the pre-collapse era. The guardian jumped on the monster and punched it in the face, repeatedly. He poured all of his light into it. The beast slowly started to disintegrate into floating purple particles. Meanwhile, the bear had sneaked around to the back of the unsuspecting awoken. The creature swung its claw with all the might it could summon, it connected with the guardian's back. Instead of turning Urgrel's back into a pile of bloody meat like it had intended, a white haze phased into existence around the man, protecting him.

"Shit!" The guardian cursed under his breath, stumbling forward from the force if the blow. The bear pressed its advantage, tripping the guardian and beating on the shield until cracks started to show. Gathering his straight, the guardian punched the bear in the face, stunning it. He then got up and ran to his vehicle, driving away with the monster in hot pursuit.

They spent five minutes locked in a high speed chase back to the Xaio Long house, with the guardian fireing his auto rifle in a vain attempt to hit the bear. Running out of ammo he finally spotted the house in the edge of the clearing. hoping to find someone to help him kill the thing behind him. But the massive bear didn't give him the chance, gathering its streanght the massive bear jumped in from of him. The beast roared and dared the insignificant THING in front of him to come at it. Thinking fast the guardian created a grenade and stuck it to the sparrow, then he stood up and got ready to jump. A few seconds before the hoverbike hit it Urgrel jumped over the thing and landed on the other side. Behind him the grenade exploded, giving it extra speed so when it hit the bear, it embedded itself into the gut of the monster, then the grenade exploded a second time, blowing shrapnel and assorted pieces of machinery into the bear, killing it.

"Well that was impressive." Said a voice above the guardian "how did you make the grenade explode twice?"

"Magic." was the sarcastic reply "by the way, what was that? And why did it attack me?"

"That my friend, was a Grimm." Said yang "creatures of the darkness hellbent on returning all who inhabit remanent back to the void "

"Fun." Replied the gaurdian

Yang offered her hand to the guardian and helped him get up.

"Is winx still In the garage?"

"Yea. And he fixed some stuff!" Exclaimed yang

"He's nice like that." Said Urgrel as he walked inside

"By the way, do you want to go into town later to see if they have the parts you need?" Asked yang

"No" was the stern reply "and what do you think i need parts for?"

"Why not?" Pouted yang

"Because humans are racist."

"We are not!" Was yang's indignant reply

"Prove it to me then." Challenged Urgrel "when we go into town, nobody will say anything negative about me purely because I have a different skin color."

"Fine."

Yang then punched the guardian so hard in the face that his shields shattered. Sending Urgrel crashing back into the ground.

"That's for earlier you asshole!" Said yang as she walked away with a shit-eating grin on her face

Meanwhile Qrow, who had watched the whole thing, contacted ozpin.

"I found someone interesting. And he's good."

"Morally or skill wise?" Came the reply

"Skill wise. Seems to have a distrust of humanity."

"Is he a Faunus?"

"No. I've never seen anything like him before."

"Interesting. Anyway, keep watching him."

"I'm going to have to start following Ruby soon, when I leave who's going to watch him?"

"Taiyang or yang. Preferably tai but…"

"Fine, going to start trailing Ruby. Have fun stalking that boy!"

The prestigious headmaster just sighed and mentally asked himself why he ever dicided to make the drunk man his agent

Inside the garage

"Hey winx." Said Urgrel as he walked into the garage

"Hi." Replied the ghost

"Made any progress on the armour?" Asked the guardian

"Yes, just one more day and you can become the antisocial person you always dreamed of." Joked the A.I.

"Ha ha very funny." Came the sarcastic reply

"Funny but true." Said winx "did you find anything?"

"Nothing ship-wise. But I did find some more servants of the darkness." Muttered the guardian

"And that was?"

"Monsters the size of cabal. But they don't use guns thank the traveler. And they don't seem to be intelligent."

"That at least is good news." Said the A.I. "What are you going to do this afternoon?"

"Yang said she would help me look in town to see if they have parts." Explained the guardian. "She also challenged me that nobody human would be racist."

"Sounds suspiciously like a date." Teased the ghost "I might just come with you for kicks, you wouldn't know what we need anyway.

"I take great offense to that." Urgrel said in a voice full of mock hurt

 **Town of patch**

"So where are the mechanical shops?" Asked the ghost for the fifth time

"Just be patient." Yang practically yelled at the ghost

While his ghost was argueing with yang he looked around. It was one of the most beautiful towns he had ever seen. Bit that's not saying much since he had only seen the reef, which was a mess of metal floating in deep space, and the city, which was a bunch of ramshackle huts.

"Take that you filthy Faunus!"

Looking over to where the voice originated he saw three men, who were obviously drunk, beat up a person with wolf ears. He whispers to yang

"Told you so." Before walking over.

"Do you mind letting that man go?" He said in his most friendly voice.

"No. Get the fuck out before we kill you for siding with the filth."

"I will give you only one warning." He said, his voice getting quieter

Up to that moment none of the attackers had turned around, but then one did.

"What are you? No wonder you sided with the monster. Get away from us freak."

"I just want you to know that it warned you." With that said he created a ward of dawn around the attackers. He then separated them into different bubbles and released the Faunus man.

"Thank you. I didn't know if anyone would lift a finger to help an unhuman."

"No problem. I've faced it to." Responded the guardian "Now, what do you want to do with these pathetic bastards?"

"Take them to the cops, but I doubt that any actions will be taken against them."

"Why?" Asked a confused Urgrel

"Because, I'm a Faunus. They'll probably get a medal."

"Well, we have to try. But If they do nothing I'm going to kill them." He said this with no hesitation in his voice.

Behind him a stunned yang had watched the whole affair.

"Why is he like this?" Was the first thing to come out of her mouth

"Because humanity has done him a great many wrongs throughout his life. First and second." Responded the ghost

"Like?" Questioned yang

"Before I can tell you, you have to know a little bit about where we come from.

We come from the last city on earth. In the city there is extreme prodigious against awoken and exos. Members of both species find it hard to get jobs because they 'look different'. With that said living things do what they can to survive. So more and more awoken turned to prostitution and criminal activities to make ends meet. This gets the whole species labeled as degenerates. with this in mind people look down on them, but are not below hiring their services. But enough of that, let's get back to Urgrel. he was in an ally when some drunk people came out. They saw him and decided to have some 'fun. In short they beat him almost to death figuring that nobody was going to miss another street rat. He finally managed to get a shard of glass. With that he killed one of them. Witch got the others angry. They called the police. He was arrested and sentenced to death. After four months in prison he was executed. At the time of his execution, he was eighteen years old."

"So he's an awoken, and why did the court convict him and not the real criminals?"

"Yes he is, and who would you believe? An alien, or three of your own?"

Yang was stunned. The only thoughts in her head were of sympathy for the man and vague feelings of guilt and relief. Both of the latter beacause she was human

 **A/n**

 **That chapter was a little dark. Nothing that I know of in the game supports this except maybe a grimouar card. I based this assumption on human history.**

 **I know that some other fanfiction writers have had some of this kind of thing in their stories. So i know that I'm not the only one who thinks this.**

 **On a more happy note this story already has more views than the other one. And this is just two chapters and a preview. How does this make sense?**


End file.
